Mauvais songe
by ettoile
Summary: Tony est là. Il le regarde souffrir. Les bêtes rient. Mais Tony est là. Et il ne fait rien. Absolument rien. (IronFrost. OS fini.)


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Z'allez bien ? Moi je pète le feu !**

**Je reviens (encore) ! J'en profite tant que j'ai un peu de temps libre rien que pour moi~**

**Voilà mon premier OS sur le couple Tony/Loki ! J'espère que vous allez aimer car ce couple, avec le couple Jim Kirk/Spock, est THE couple. Donc voilà. Amusez-vous bien !**

**Droits : ****rien ne m'appartient ****sauf l'histoire**** et je ne gagne pas d'argent !**

J'aurai dû être heureux, à le voir souffrir comme ça.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il avait beau avoir détruit ma tour, fait des milliers de morts, détruit la moitié de la ville et m'avoir balancé du haut de la Tour Stark... Je n'y arrivais pas.

Je **n'y arrivais** tout simplement **pas**.

Le voir dans cet état me rendais – ou me faisait sentir – **minable**.

Et les autres qui riaient comme **des bêtes** assoiffées de sang.

Ce qu'ils avaient l'air intelligent comme ça, wow !

Tous des bêtes.

**Inutiles**.

**Idiots**.

Des vautours prêt à sauter sur leur proie.

Si seulement je pouvais bouger...ou ne serait-ce que parler !

Mais non.

Rien.

Je ne pouvais rien faire. **Absolument rien**.

Je ne pouvais pas les en empêcher. Je ne pouvais que regarder.

Pourquoi m'obligeais-t-on à **voir ça** ? Et pourquoi tout avait l'air si irréel ?

C'était sûrement ma conscience qui refuser de voir **la vérité** en face.

Était-elle si lourde qu'il fallait l'oublier pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ?

**Je ne le savais pas**.

Moi.

Le grand Tony Stark.

L'Iron Man.

L'humain reconnut pour son génie.

L'homme surnommait « l'Ange de la Mort ».

Moi. Je ne comprenais pas.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui ? Où ?

J'étais perdu. Pire encore. **Je n'étais plus**.

Comment pouvais-je encore espérer exister après **ça** ?

Je ne le pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Pour lui, pour Loki.

Mon amant – ma chèvre.

L'être le plus cher à mon cœur – après JARVIS.

**Je n'en avais plus le droit**.

Moi qui avais été incapable de l'aider et de le protéger.

Moi qui restais figer comme une statue grecque – heu de glace.

Moi...qui avais jurer que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Que des belles paroles, des promesses en l'air ! Ah il était beau l'Iron Man, le « défenseur de l'humanité » ! Si Pepper me voyais...

Pepper...

Elle aussi je n'ai pas pu la protéger.

Y avait-il seulement un être sur cette Terre que j'avais pu aider ?

Peut-être...mais probablement pas.

Je ne sais pas. **Je ne sais plus**.

Mes membres s'engourdissent et m'empêchent de réfléchir.

Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Où suis-je ?

**Rien**. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Que du vide, du **noir**...

Noir...

Comme ses beaux cheveux...les reverrais-je seulement un jour ?

Et ses magnifiques yeux vert qui brillaient avec la malice d'un serpent ?

Et ses doigts si pâle et si fin, les sentirais-je à nouveau sur ma peau ?

Non.

**Impossible**.

Il ne pourrait plus...il ne pourra plus.

Jamais.

Doucement.

Lentement.

Je les sens.

**Froides** et douces à la fois.

Petites et rondes.

Elles glissent le long de mes joues pour se rejoindre sur mon menton – et sa barbe de 3 jours.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais plus rien.

La vérité était-elle aussi **cruelle** ?

Oui, et elle l'avait toujours été. J'avais juste fini par ne plus y penser, l'oublier.

Je l'avais mise dans un coin et ne m'en préoccupait plus.

C'était bien fait pour moi.

Le revers de la médaille de « l'homme-robot rouge et jaune » ! comme aurait dit Thor.

Thor...

Allait-il comprendre ? Me pardonner ?

Je pense que non, il l'aimait trop.

Et tant mieux.

Ainsi je pourrais bientôt le rejoindre.

Peut-être subirais-je quelques tortures avant, histoire de comprendre 1/8ème de ce que Loki avait pu ressentir...

Mais peu importe. Du moment que je sais ce qui m'attends.

Mourir est actuellement mon vœu le plus précieux.

Oui. Ça sera ma rédemption, ma vie !

Mourir pour ne plus souffrir.

Mourir pour guérir.

…..alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le puis-je pas ?

Pourquoi en suis-je incapable ?

Peut-être n'en suis-je pas digne.

« Pas digne de mourir », je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour...

Il faut croire que tout change.

Je ne le verrais plus.

Ne le toucherais plus.

Ne le sentirais plus.

Ne le goûterais plus.

Je ne...l'aimerais plus...

**Alors alors ? Vous avez aimer ? Non ? Une petite review quand même ? Un biscuit ? Un gâteau ? Un Loki ? /pan/**


End file.
